


7th minute in heaven.

by sehuner



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuner/pseuds/sehuner
Summary: 7 minutes in heaven is a game for wild people only that’s why baekhyun chose to be in the game himself—but what happens when he gets paired up with a softie?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	7th minute in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> \- finished writing this at 6 in the morning and english isn’t my first language so yikes ! 
> 
> \- i’m not a chanbaekist but i can’t think of anyone who’d fit the roles!!!!
> 
> \- enjoy!

“3...2...1!” 

cheers and laughter were the two things that dominated the entire villa after sehun opened the mini walk-in closet. everyone expected to see something steamy and sexy, so that’s what the two girls inside the closet gave them. 

sehun opened the closet and those two girls didn’t give a fuck even after knowing that everyone’s looking at them. they were kissing with their tongues, groping each other’s bodies, everyone was cheering for them.

“alright, ladies! your time in heaven is over now go to hell!” jongdae’s voice was heard through the speakers, he was holding a mic. “homophobe!” someone egged him but jongdae fortunately dodged it. “that’s not what i meant but moving on!” jongdae shuffled the rolled papers inside the red party cup. 

it’s junmyeon’s birthday and it’s also their graduation party— which means it’s also junmyeon’s first day as a boss at some company in his family’s business. junmyeon decided to rent a villa for himself and all his closest batch mates. he thought it’d be awkward since some of them don’t know each other at all that’s why he brought all kinds of alcohol and brought up all kinds of games. it all worked out and now they’re playing the horniest game ever.

jongdae picked one up, but before he could even say what’s written on it, baekhyun grabbed the microphone from jongdae and shouted his own name. 

“baekhyun!” he said as he emptied his shot glass, pouring down the alcohol on his throat and sucking on a lemon slice after. “fuck what y’all think, i’m going in there now.” baekhyun dropped the mic which made a high pitched sound. 

he’s had too much alcohol that he almost fell without doing anything.

jongdae picked up the mic and stopped baekhyun from walking, “what are you doing?” he whispered to baekhyun, “it’s almost my skin care time and this game takes 7 billion minutes to finish,” baekhyun sighed, still sucking on the lemon slice. “i can’t miss that and i obviously don’t wanna miss this too.” baekhyun squeezed the lemon slice and wiped his fingers on jongdae’s shirt.

jongdae rolled his eyes and went back to talking into the microphone, “don’t forget to leave your phone to sehun!” he said and baekhyun immediately followed.

“why did they choose someone who couldn’t get out of the closet to open the closet for those who are already out of the closet?” baekhyun whispered while looking for his phone in his pockets. “i have no idea what you just said but fuck you, too.” sehun whispered back, opening the closet for baekhyun who just handed him his phone— one of his phones, actually. 

yes, he owns two phones. one for serious stuff, the other one for fun. of course baekhyun gave sehun the one for fun.

sehun closed the closet and everyone started shouting and screaming random names, it was nerve wracking for some. the others didn’t mind getting paired up with baekhyun. besides being hot as fuck, baekhyun smells so damn good, and everyone knows that.

jongdae shuffled the papers in the red cup, “i’m gonna let you pick this one.” jongdae handed the cup to the guy with big ass glasses who just made eye contact with him. it was kyungsoo. kyungsoo loves to drink, but his body hates it. now he doesn’t even know that he’s on the floor with puke stains on his shirt and that he’s almost in everyone’s ig and sc stories. 

jongdae pointed the mic to kyungsoo and the first thing that was heard from the speakers was kyungsoo’s burp.

kyungsoo cleared his throat, “chan-“ he threw up on the floor— again. 

“chan  _ fucking _ yeol!” jongdae was surprised, and everyone in there had the same exact reaction. 

but no one was as surprised as chanyeol.

chanyeol. 

he’s not that famous but everyone has an idea of who he is. at least one student from every class simps for him so bad but he doesn’t know it because he doesn’t see them. he only sees one guy who unfortunately has never looked at him. he’s from the  _ doctor zone _ of the uni, friends with the uni’s basketball representatives, used to be a student athlete himself but stopped to focus on medicine, the driver friend when everyone’s wasted, but everyone knows him as the softie.

not a softie,  _the_ softie.

no wonder why everyone had the same reaction.

“what the fuck?!” sehun screamed. in a positive way though, he was just surprised like everybody else. cheers and screams once again dominated the villa. “get in there!” some guys suddenly pushed chanyeol towards the center of crowd, and those in the center started pushing chanyeol towards sehun.

“i didn’t sign up for this game!” chanyeol was confused as fuck. he was just sitting there with his shot glass and watching everyone play the game, he had no idea what was coming.

he tried to stop the pushing by putting his weight on his feet and even pushing back with his back, but the crowd wanted more snapchat content. chanyeol lost. 

“no one did!” jongdae shouted even though he was already talking into the mic. 

“it’s just baekhyun, don’t worry about it.” sehun whispered, grabbing chanyeol’s phone from his hands. “who the fuck would put my name in there?!” chanyeol was getting nervous, his ears were getting hot. 

“your name was on junmyeon’s guest list and jongdae decided to cut it and roll it since kyungsoo suggested to play this and now you’re delaying the game.  _move_ .” sehun opened the closet, “who’s kyungsoo?!” chanyeol asked but instead of an answer, he received the meanest eye roll from sehun. 

“move.” sehun looked at him from head to toe and shoved chanyeol inside using the door.

“they’re in!” sehun shouted, making sure his voice would be heard.

“timer... starts...” jongdae was waiting for the crowd to start the timer, “now!” the crowd said in synchronization. 

and everything started.

they’re officially in heaven.

** 1st minute in heaven. **

doors shut, no lights, no phones. 

chanyeol entered that cramped closet and he started to feel like it’s getting hard to breathe. he’s not claustrophobic, but he just really didn’t want to move. he knew who was there with him, 

baekhyun. the art major that he’s been crushing on since sophomore. the reason why chanyeol doesn’t see those who see him. baekhyun’s the only guy that chanyeol sees but has never had an interaction with him before.

he didn’t want to touch or move him or else he might pass out from embarrassment. 

chanyeol was still facing the door, forehead touching it, arms crossed. but he noticed some light flashing on him, it was coming from baekhyun’s phone. chanyeol got more conscious, he didn’t want baekhyun to see how red his ears were.

“are you on timeout?” baekhyun’s voice was heard. chanyeol got startled that he held his breath for a second, but he just kept on holding his breath because he started feeling baekhyun moving closer to him. 

“who put you on timeout? your mommy?” baekhyun asked, chanyeol didn’t answer. “just talk and i swear i’ll turn the light off.” baekhyun just felt like that’s what the guy wanted. no lights. 

“are you naked already?” chanyeol asked, the flashlight from baekhyun’s phone was no longer flashing. chanyeol was less nervous.

baekhyun snorted, “ _ woah there _ , you’re too fast,” baekhyun chuckled, “that’s hot.” baekhyun started stripping and chanyeol, who was still facing the door, sensed what the guy behind him was doing. 

it was obviously a misunderstanding.

“no- no! no! i’m just asking!” chanyeol panicked.

baekhyun was standing there topless, confused as fuck. “maybe if i was talking to a face right now and not to a gigantic dorsal then i might consider listening to what you’re saying.” baekhyun continued stripping and this time it’s his lower clothing; that’s what chanyeol was imagining because of the sounds coming from behind him.

“fine.” chanyeol finally faced the other side of the room but got blinded when a light flashed on his face. “ fuck! ” chanyeol squinted and hid his face with his arms. 

** 2nd minute in heaven. **

well, it turned out that baekhyun wasn’t bottomless like what chanyeol had in mind. baekhyun just zipped and unzipped his shorts and made some clothing noises to make chanyeol face him. he succeeded.

baekhyun gasped, “i know you!” he said with enthusiasm. “you’re from the doctor zone of the uni, right?” baekhyun asked. 

”if the doctor zone means the college of medicine building then yes.” chanyeol answered, his arms still covering his face. this time, his ears weren’t the only thing that was red. his whole face was. when he faced baekhyun, he saw him topless before getting blinded by the flashlight from baekhyun’s phone. chanyeol blushed so hard that his face might explode.

“right,” baekhyun walked closer, “tell me more.” he bit chanyeol’s forearm which was the thing that was covering his whole face. 

“ _fuck!_ ” chanyeol whispered to himself as he felt baekhyun’s teeth digging in his skin, he was startled. “you cursed? you like that?” baekhyun laughed and did it again. 

baekhyun moved closer, chanyeol felt how close their bodies were even though he wasn’t looking. “can i touch you?” baekhyun asked for consent, “i don’t mind.” chanyeol had no idea why he just said that, but he knew that he really didn’t mind, and at least he finally decided to let his guard down.

down.

down.

hands going down was the only thing chanyeol could feel. baekhyun’s hands were going down, but before baekhyun could touch  it ,

“you’re drunk, baekhyun.” 

“what?”

“you’re drunk.”

“how do you know my name?”

chanyeol didn’t know what to answer.

_ of course i know you! i imagine scenarios of the two of us every night before i fall asleep! you have no idea how many fluff one shot imaginations you’ve been in! _

“you’re famous.” said chanyeol. “am i?” baekhyun asked. “you hosted most uni events, of course you’re famous.” chanyeol just answered. 

“i know that but not that!” baekhyun whined, “i meant the drunk question, silly.” baekhyun whispered into his ear. chanyeol could feel baekhyun’s breathing, it was giving him goosebumps. “am i drunk?” baekhyun asked. 

“yes, you are.”

“alright!” baekhyun suddenly got hyped up, “let’s do it, then! i’m drunk so i’ll probably forget that we fucked, right? what are you waiting for?” baekhyun asked as he put his hands on the door with chanyeol in the middle. chanyeol was basically pinned to the door by a guy shorter than him.

most people would agree to do it especially when it’s their long time crush who was asking for it, but some wouldn’t. chanyeol wouldn’t. he knew baekhyun wasn’t thinking straight.

**3rd minute in heaven**.

“you don’t even know my name.” said chanyeol.

“you high? i do,” baekhyun clicked his tongue, “jongdae tells me everything, chanyeol.” baekhyun started ear biting, giving chanyeol the goosebumps once again. 

“can you slouch? i can’t stand on my toes for 7 minutes straight, you know?” baekhyun asked but chanyeol got distracted by the scent of tequila and lemon from baekhyun’s breath. chanyeol was lost for a moment that he actually considered kissing baekhyun.

but again, he won’t.

“what did jongdae tell you?”

“that you’re his roommate, you’re a sagittarius, a med student.” said baekhyun, “i also see you in uni a lot, you’re such a view, honestly.” baekhyun murmured. “you won’t even look at me.” baekhyun whined.

“what?”

“what?”

“say that again?” chanyeol’s heart started beating faster. he didn’t know if he was just hearing things because he’s tensed or if he really just heard that.

“i also see you in uni all the time and my friends are crushing on you?” baekhyun shrugged, “that’s what you said?” chanyeol asked. 

baekhyun chuckled, “what else would i say?” 

“i thought you said something else,” chanyeol chuckled as well, but nervously. if what he heard was right then  damn , he wouldn’t have to imagine that baekhyun’s feeling the exact same way towards him ever again because he’d live it instead of imagining it.

that’d be nice.

“see?” baekhyun playfully punched chanyeol, “you’re telling me i’m drunk when you’re the one hearing things?” baekhyun face palmed, making fun of chanyeol.

“oh! jongdae told me you’ve been crushing on me since sophomore, too.” 

chanyeol wanted to get out of there immediately.

“what?! no!” chanyeol kept on stuttering. “oh,” baekhyun backed down, “so you don’t like me?” he asked. “no!” chanyeol panicked again. “so you like me?” baekhyun asked quickly, not even letting chanyeol breathe. 

silence.

“hm?” baekhyun asked. honestly, baekhyun doesn’t give a fuck if chanyeol likes him or not. he was just making fun of chanyeol. the way chanyeol was hesitating to answer and avoiding to make eye contact with him was cute. baekhyun thought chanyeol was cute.

chanyeol sighed, “i like you-“ 

“oopsies!” baekhyun tiptoed and petted chanyeol’s head in a rough way, chanyeol’s hair got messed up.

“jongdae never said that, but at least i know now.” baekhyun smiled, his nose scrunch came out naturally.

chanyeol wanted to disappear at that exact moment, but he knew that’d be impossible so he just decided to speak up.

“i  _ like _ you but i won’t  _ fuck _ you.” chanyeol finally locked eyes with baekhyun. the shorter one rolled his eyes, “why not? i want it.” baekhyun shrugged. 

“because you’re drunk.” chanyeol answered. 

** 4th minute in heaven. **

baekhyun tilted his head, “so?” 

“so we won’t do it.” 

baekhyun distanced himself, “why?” he asked.

“you’re drunk which means you don’t give a fuck about anything right now,” chanyeol walked sideways to avoid touching baekhyun, he was walking towards baekhyun’s clothes on the floor. “exactly.” baekhyun scoffed. 

“i don’t want to take advantage of that and do it.” chanyeol picked up baekhyun’s clothes and gave it back to him. good thing that baekhyun sneaked in his second phone for its flashlight because without it, it’s pitch black and they wouldn’t have seen each other.

baekhyun didn’t know how to act. he’s never met a gentleman as respectful as chanyeol before. 

“you’ll probably regret it in the morning too if we do it tonight.” chanyeol walked back to the door.

baekhyun was standing there with his clothes in his arms, still processing what chanyeol just said. 

“what if i end up  _not_ regretting it?” baekhyun raised his brows.

silence, awkward coughs.

“this is the longest 7 minutes ever, do you think they’re delaying it?” chanyeol changed the topic, he didn’t know what to answer.

“if that’s the case then they better keep doing that.” baekhyun sat down, still topless. chanyeol decided to sit down as well. 

the two of them were sitting 2 feet apart inside the mini walk in closet. time was really going slow in there, but it didn’t bother baekhyun at all. it didn’t bother chanyeol too but his shy ass didn’t know how to act.

“can you turn the lights off?” chanyeol asked, “i can! but say that again while looking at me in the eyes then i  will .” baekhyun acted unbothered, chin up, and one eyebrow up. 

chanyeol? of course he didn’t ask again. he’d rather have the lights off than lock eyes with his long time crush. 

all of a sudden, no one was talking. it lasted for about 20 seconds and it was awkward as hell.

“hey.” baekhyun finally talked again. “they’re going to open this door and have all their cameras on us, just let them.” baekhyun stood up and walked towards chanyeol who was sitting while leaning his back on the door.

without telling chanyeol, baekhyun squeezed himself in and sat down beside him. chanyeol couldn’t move.

well, actually, he can. 

but he chose not to. why? because one, the space left for him to move is too small so it’d not make any difference, and two, baekhyun’s already resting his head on chanyeol’s shoulder.

“just let me take a nap here until the 7th minute.” baekhyun yawned, once again exhaling the scent of tequila and lemon but stronger. 

chanyeol just let out a short  mmhm sound, but he realized something.

“maybe until the 6th minute?” chanyeol suggested, “why?” baekhyun was confused. “we should at least act like we’re doing something, right?” chanyeol was more confused. 

baekhyun chuckled but didn’t say anything after. 

“isn’t the point of this game to have sex? if they open this door with all their cameras on us and see us not doing anything then wouldn’t they trap us here for another 7 minutes?” chanyeol explained, he was trying so hard not to move. baekhyun’s head kept getting heavier. 

“relax,” baekhyun playfully tapped chanyeol’s knee, “they just made that up, i’ve played this game times before and i know how it works.” baekhyun rubbed his head on chanyeol’s shoulder and got more comfortable. chanyeol’s shoulders are broad and hard as fuck, but that exactly is baekhyun’s cup of tea.

** 5th minute in heaven. **

chanyeol sighed, it’s only his second time playing this game. but the first time he played this game was different. he was the host that time, but now he’s the one inside the closet.

“i don’t mind being stuck in here for another 7 minutes, anyways.” baekhyun said, trying hard not to yawn. he’s getting sleepy. he’s had too much alcohol, he felt nauseous.

chanyeol felt butterflies, he didn’t know why, but he just felt it. but he knew to himself that it was a feeling that he’s been longing for. it’s been a long time since he felt the butterflies, and it’s been awhile since he had someone laying their head down on his shoulder. 

“you’re drunk.” chanyeol didn’t even know why he just said that. maybe he just wanted to keep the conversation going.

“you’ve said that 1 billion times already! i’m not!” baekhyun playfully punched chanyeol’s knee. “then why do i feel you’re head getting heavier as i speak?” chanyeol asked.

“fuck you.”

“fuck _me?_ ”

“now? i’m in!” baekhyun got up too quickly that he fell back down on the floor. good thing chanyeol was there to slow down the fall a little.

“again,” chanyeol sighed but he will never get tired of reminding baekhyun that he’s...

“you’re drunk which means you’re not thinking straight. if we fucked tonight you’re gonna wake up in the morning and ask yourself who the hell was sleeping on the right side of your bed. do you understand?”

“who said we’ll do it in my bed? we’ll do it in  _ your _ bed.” baekhyun laughed. 

** 6th minute in heaven. **

the topic felt familiar, and it led baekhyun back to the 4th minute.

“damn,” baekhyun remembered something. “you really changed the topic thinking i’d let you get away from it, huh?” baekhyun asked, leaving chanyeol clueless. 

“what are you talking about?” 

“what if i end up  _ not _ regretting it?” baekhyun went back to the unanswered question that chanyeol left a few minutes ago. “i have no idea what you’re talking about.” chanyeol muttered. 

baekhyun clicked his tongue, “you said i’m probably going to regret if i sleep with you tonight, right?” 

chanyeol couldn’t change the topic this time. 

“that’s right.”

“right?” baekhyun agreed, “and ‘probably’ means we’re not sure yet, right?” he asked one more time.

“i’m sure you will regret it.” chanyeol laughed the bitterness off him. he knew baekhyun was just being flirty and probably just teasing him, but chanyeol’s smarter than that. “nope, didn’t answer the question.” baekhyun stood up, slowly now so he won’t fall.

“‘probably’ means we’re not sure yet, right?” baekhyun asked one more time.

“right.” chanyeol sighed.

“there’s only one way to find out.” baekhyun sat back down beside chanyeol, back to the resting-his-head-on-chanyeol’s-shoulder-position.

“oh,” chanyeol just understood what baekhyun meant. “i’m never wrong, by the way. thought you should know.” chanyeol was confident. 

“like i give a fuck.” baekhyun suddenly got up from chanyeol’s shoulders and sat down on chanyeol’s thighs. his legs were basically hugging chanyeol’s lower body. “say that again in the morning, i  dare you.” baekhyun observed chanyeol’s face.

baekhyun was lost.

chanyeol? that man was floating on cloud 9.

the both of them didn’t realize they were getting lost in each other’s little details. chanyeol’s hair smelled so good that baekhyun’s hands just decided to comb it, baekhyun’s chin was staring at chanyeol which eventually made the latter touch it with his thumb, they were basically getting lost.

it felt so good to know that someone appreciates the parts of yourself that you didn’t even know you had. it felt so good to know that even if you know you have the little flaws, someone’s still out there thinking that those flaws are the things that make you the most beautiful.

it felt so good.

it felt like they were in heaven.

** 7th minute in heaven. **

the last minute in heaven. 

baekhyun was still sitting on chanyeol’s thighs, but they got back to their senses and realized something.

“holy shit.” chanyeol exhaled. “what the fuck?” baekhyun asked, laughing because he couldn’t believe what just happened.

“i mean,” chanyeol licked his own lip, it tasted like tequila and lemon. chanyeol couldn’t believe it, he licked it again and felt something else. he felt a tiny bit of pain on his bottom lip. “you bite, too?” chanyeol asked.

“my mouth tastes like cherry.” baekhyun wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “it’s too sweet, though.” baekhyun tilted his head.

“it’s candy,” chanyeol told baekhyun, “saw bunch of it in the fridge, had a few.” said chanyeol, followed by baekhyun’s small laugh.

yup.

they got so lost that they didn’t even realize they were playing with each other’s mouths using their tongue.

“you said i’m drunk, right?” baekhyun asked, chanyeol nodded. “there’s a chance i’m gonna forget what i’m about to say, then.” baekhyun scratched the back of his head before taking a deep breath. 

“jongdae never tells me anything, okay?” baekhyun sighed. “i’ve been crushing on you since the second year,” baekhyun scrunched his nose, he was cringing at himself. “that’s where i got my idea when i told you that jongdae said that  _you_ have been crushing on  _me_ since sophomore,” baekhyun covered his face from embarrassment, he just laughed it off. 

chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing. it was way better than the little daydreams he plays on his head.

“i’m not even supposed to be here,” baekhyun chuckled, “the name written on the paper that jongdae picked was kyungsoo’s but he’s too wasted to play this game-“

“who’s kyungsoo?”

“the mother fucker who told me i’m never gonna have a chance on a student athlete, doctor zone student like you.” baekhyun rolled his eyes.

chanyeol didn’t even realize he was smiling. he’s lucky as fuck.

“but he’s too wasted to play this game and i saw you enjoying drinks by yourself, i thought that maybe if i screamed my name on the mic i’d get your attention and i did,” baekhyun laughed, “you turned your head a little bit but the fact that you’re the one here with me now is damn luck.” 

baekhyun was cringing so bad at himself, but chanyeol was just speechless. the man sitting on him was embarrassed and shy, and chanyeol exactly knew what baekhyun felt after confessing.

so chanyeol smiled at him, told him it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, and gave him the tightest hug.

they were only looking at each other all this time, they just didn’t  see each other.

“so,” chanyeol cleared his throat, “you like cherry?” suddenly asked out of the blue. baekhyun kissed chanyeol one more time before answering, “love.” baekhyun answered. 

chanyeol took something out from his pocket.

baekhyun didn’t know how to react, chanyeol knew exactly how to react.

but before chanyeol could even do his first ear bite,

** 3 **

** 2 **

** 1 **

screams and cheers were once again dominating the villa. 

the sudden open of the closet made chanyeol and baekhyun fall on the floor since chanyeol was leaning on the door. the sudden brightness in their vision blinded them, chanyeol and baekhyun were squinting.

“fuck!” baekhyun immediately put his clothes back on, chanyeol quickly stood up and fixed himself, he even ran to the shelf where baekhyun had his phone with the flashlight on, he hid it in his pocket.

but baekhyun being naked and chanyeol’s hair being messy as fuck weren’t the reason why everyone was screaming extra loud.

it was something else.

-

“good morning.” 

the voice woke chanyeol up, the sunlight shining through the window helped chanyeol open his eyes. his head hurts, the night was wild. 

before chanyeol could even look back to see whose voice was it, he felt someone cuddling him too tight, he couldn’t move. 

“i’m never wrong, by the way. thought you should know.” 

chanyeol laughed, he knew he couldn’t say it. that’s why baekhyun did.

it was baekhyun, mocking chanyeol’s tone. 

and yes, baekhyun stayed there. he remembered everything. and he doesn’t regret a single thing.

he even remembers his cheesy ass confession, but what’s done is done. 

chanyeol looked back and offered his arm as a pillow, baekhyun immediately accepted it and laid down. they were cuddling at 9 in the morning, they still couldn’t get enough of each other even after the game and the after game. 

the after game was way better, only the two of them know what happened.

“what time is it?” chanyeol asked, his voice was still raspy because he just woke up. “junmyeon said no one’s going home until after dinner.” baekhyun answered. “good.” chanyeol’s sleepy ass was so satisfied after hearing that. he gets to sleep more plus he gets to spend more time with baekhyun. baekhyun felt the same, too. he’s just as tired and sleepy as the taller one.

baekhyun adjusted his cuddle and felt something scratch his leg. it felt like a paper cut, but it didn’t feel like paper.

baekhyun peeked on his leg and saw what scratched him. it was the corner of the condom cover they used. they probably forgot it was there.

but it’s not the first time they forgot about where it was. 

-

[ after the 7th minute in heaven. ]

screams and cheers were once again dominating the villa. 

the sudden open of the closet made chanyeol and baekhyun fall on the floor since chanyeol was leaning on the door. the sudden brightness in their vision blinded them, chanyeol and baekhyun were squinting.

“fuck!” baekhyun immediately put his clothes back on, chanyeol quickly stood up and fixed himself, he even ran to the shelf where baekhyun had his phone with the flashlight on, he hid it in his pocket.

but baekhyun being naked and chanyeol’s hair being messy as fuck weren’t the reason why everyone were screaming extra loud.

it was something else.

“is that what i think it is?!” sehun squinted his eyes, jongdae moved closer. 

but before they could even confirm what it was, kyungsoo already had it. kyungsoo crawled to see what it was. 

kyungsoo stood up and grabbed the microphone from jongdae, “it’s...” kyungsoo squinted, “it says cherry... flavored..” kyungsoo burped, 

“condom?” kyungsoo passed out completely.

baekhyun grabbed it quickly and the two of them ran away.

“is this sweeter than candy?!” baekhyun asked while they were on the run.

“wake me up with a good morning tomorrow if you think it is!” chanyeol answered, his ears were hot once again.

-

well, baekhyun just answered his own question.

[ END. ]


End file.
